


Till Death Do Us Part

by leofixed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 03x13 speculation, Angst hidden under layers of fluff, F/M, Fitzsimmons (briefly), Headcanon, HuntingBird, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6309397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leofixed/pseuds/leofixed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcannon by tumblr users letitrainletitsnowbutdontletmego and agl03 that is either Hunter or Bobbi has to go on the run, but not wanting to let the other go alone. Coulson marries them on the Zephyr and Fitz has some new toys for the pair. Cannon compliant until 3x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hunter always figured he’d leave SHIELD one day, he’d been apprehensive about joining the team in the first place anyway. Too many rules for his liking. But now that the day had come, he couldn’t.

His single duffel bag was packed and zipped up at the end of his bed, well their bed. The lights were still off in their room but he could still make out her figure, the mountains and valleys formed in the sheets that had been created by her restless tossing and turning. Her hair unbound and knotted, covering her pillow. He couldn’t bear to look at her any longer.

He didn’t want to leave, but he still had to. Since his return from Russia he’s been in danger, it’s only been two nights since but he knew he couldn’t stretch it out any more. His staying here was putting the team in danger, especially Bobbi.

Hunter took one last look over to his ex-wife before he reached for the door handle.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Bobbi’s coarse voice froze him in his tracks. Hunter was praying he wouldn’t need to explain, that he could just skip out unnoticed, but evidently that wasn’t an option anymore.

“I gotta go, those Russians are still after me, you know I can’t stay here forever.”

“So you thought you’d sneak out while I was sleeping. I thought you knew me better.” Bobbi pushed herself up into a sitting position on the bed. “Come back to bed.”

“I can’t do that Bob.” He shook his head and stared down towards his bag. These damn Russians, they have a special way of hurting people, and though he knew she could handle herself better than anyone… He just couldn’t let her.

As if she could read his mind Bobbi’s voice, softer now, inquired: “You remember Rio?”

Hunter stayed silent.

“You left me in that hotel and went after the target yourself. Turned out it was an ambush and I had to come and save your ass. Ring any bells?”

He replied with a faint “Yeah”

“If I hadn’t been there at the right time where would you be now, where would we be now? When I tell you not to die I mean it, and usually that means you need someone at your back.” Bobbi paused, catching her breath, she pulled the covers off her lap and made her way over to Hunter. “I’m coming with you.”

“Hell no you aren’t, you’ve still got a life here I can’t let you throw that away for me.” Those weren’t exactly the words he’d planned on saying, but he still meant it.

“My life is my choice isn’t it? Maybe I chose you.” The air between then seemed to thicken making it harder to breath. She could tell by his expression that he lacked a response. “I’m not gonna let you die out there.” Bobbi’s blue eyes pierced through the dark and met his. His arms wrapped around her hips and he pulled her closer filling all the gaps between them. He knew that his plan to escape into the night never had a chance of succeeding.

He let his head fall, lining up his forehead with hers and closed his eyes. They stood there together for a few moments before he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling his jaw down to where his lips met hers. Her lips were soft against his and it felt like it was somewhere between a goodbye kiss and a promise. He pressed into her, running his hands up her side to her jaw and let her melt into him.

After a few more passionate kisses Bobbi pulled back and brushed her hand along his stubble. “So it’s settled then.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two parts happen simultaneously, and it's pretty short, I just wanted to get to the good part! Enjoy!

“You’re what?” Mack’s look of shock was exactly what Bobbi imagined.

“I can’t uh… we can’t stay here any more, it’s about Russia, we didn’t tell you everything. “

Mack’s formerly intense stare softened and his expression now indicated he wanted an explanation.

“While we were there Hunter did something stupid. He picked a fight with one of their more powerful leaders. The kind of man that will do whatever it takes to keep people in submission. So when someone comes along and screws with him they become a target.” Bobbi tried to look him in the eye but she couldn’t stomach it. “This tyrant will go outside of the law to hunt him down, so he can’t stay here anymore, and I’m sticking with him.”

“But with all of SHIELD’s resources couldn’t you…” Mack began

“No Mack, every minute we stay here is putting everyone else in more danger, there are probably already people coming after us. You know this isn’t my first time on the run, we can handle ourselves.”

Mack looked down the hallway where they were standing, unsure of what to say. At the end of the corridor Mack watched as Fitz walked quickly from where he figured the lab was to the engineer’s room.

He turned back to Bobbi and said “Well if I can’t convince you,” he held his hand out for a handshake “it’s been a good run, partner.”

Bobbi, appreciating his approval, took his hand “Yeah, yeah it has.”

~

Hunter found himself at the glass doors to the lab where Fitzsimmons were Fitzsimmons-ing. Normally he’d never intrude on their weird way of flirting but today he broke that rule. He took a deep breath in and slipped inside.

“Oh, Agent Hunter good morning! I was just wonder-”

“Sorry Jemma I can’t talk now,” Hunter interrupted. He saw Fitz at the next table over tinkering with some kind of glove. “Fitz?’

The engineer’s hands fumbled and he dropped the soldering iron he was using. “Damn- sorry, what’s up?”

“Can I speak with you for a minute, over there?” Hunter indicated to the far corner of the room with a nod of his head.

The pair made their way over to the corner of the room by the door to the inhuman containment module. Jemma remained at her desk, behind her computer that she was using to research inhuman DNA but now as a shield to hide her curiosity. She was able to make out a few words of what Hunter was saying: “too dangerous” “don’t want to” “be okay”. Fitz’s expression turned to what she thought was disbelief, and he did the thing he does where he puts both hands behind his head when he’s frustrated, she could only guess what Hunter was telling him. He put his hand on Fitz’s shoulder, but Fitz shrugged it off and started walking towards the door.

“Fitz!” Hunter exclaimed. But it was too late, Fitz had left the lab, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you think he'll say?”

“I have no clue love.”

The pair were standing outside of Coulson's office, for the first time since they first joined his team they were nervous to knock on the director's door. Bobbi, figuring there was no use in waiting, knocked on the door.

“Director can we speak woth you for a moment?”

From the other side of the door they could hear shuffling papers and the slamming a filing cabinet's door. “Come in.”

Hunter poked his head in first, followed by the rest of his body. “Hey director,” he shot a nervous glance to his ex-wife. “Bob wants to ask you something.”

Bobbi, rolling her eyes, approached the director's desk and gestured to one of the chairs. Coulson gave her a nod and leaned back in his chair.

“Well director, we uh- we didn't tell you everything about what happened in Russia.” Bobbi said as she shifted position in her seat. The director, intrigued, sat forward in his chair, leaning on his arms on the desk in front of him, favoring his right.

“Well Hunter here, somehow figured out a way to cross a rather powerful government official. They chased us out of the country, where you found us, and now we can only assume they are coming for us now.”

“What the hell could you have done to get him so angry at you?”

“Well I-” Hunter began, trying to defend himself.

“You know what? I don't need to know. What is it you need? A cover? Tactical team?”

“We're leaving SHIELD. Sir.” Hunter interrupted, avoiding eye contact with the director.

“Bobbi?” The confused director asked.

“This man is too powerful, he has global resources and an extensive reach into our own government. Our affiliation with SHIELD could be dangerous for everyone here. Every minute we stay here makes it more and more dangerous for every one here. We've decided to leave.”

“I understand, but couldn't you-”

“With all due respect sir,” Hunter interrupted “we've made our decision.”

“Yes I know but-”

“Phil,” Bobbi said “we want this.”

“Okay, and I'm really thankful for your sacrifice. But we're really going to miss you around here.”

“Thank you” the pair said together.

“And there will always be a place for you here, when you decide to come back.”

Bobbi nodded with appreciation “And sir, one more thing.” she said glancing at Hunter and grabbing his hand.

“We're getting uh…” she hesitated, looking around the room for an excuse to change the subject. She couldn't find one. “We're getting married,” her words came out so quick that Coulson questioned what he’d heard. “we wanted to have a proper marriage before we go on the run and um... well we'd like it if you'd marry us.” There was a moment that no one spoke, then the intercom on the director's desk started buzzing.

“Uh sir we need you down here in containment 3-A right-” Koenig said, sounding worried over the com.

“Not now agent! I'll- I’ll come down later.” Coulson said sternly, shutting off the com. He looked up and the pair who were staring back at him eyebrows raised, not breathing. “Sure, but you should know I’ve never done this before.”

Bobbi let out a small sigh of relief and squeezed Hunter's hand. “Thank you sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's a sight Hunter never thought he'd see. Him standing in the loading bay of the zephyr across from him is his formerly-ex-wife-soon-to-be-wife with Coulson to his left about to marry them with the whole team watching. Of course this isn't the weirdest wedding he's participated in…

Bobbi had always said that she wanted a traditional wedding, so he tried his best. He dug up a suit (one he had stolen a while back) and had Mack and Jemma agree to be their best man and maid of honor.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of-”

“Um sir, you can skip the formalities if you want.” whispered Hunter. He acknowledged that by asking everyone to be “traditional” may not have been the best wording.

“Fine,” Hunter could tell the director was enjoying this “if anyone has a cause of why these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace.“

He looked around and found himself surprisingly nervous. Behind him he sensed Mack shifting in his place at Coulson's words. That bastard.

“Good then let's continue. I understand you two have vows prepared?” For the first time since the beginning of the ceremony Hunter gave Bobbi a proper look. She hated dresses, much to Hunter's disappointment, but today she toughed it out. He had a feeling that Daisy had helped her get ready because her hair was tied back in an intricate knot. Her dress was knee length, cream colored, complimenting her hair nicely. He had never seen her in this light before, her hair glistening and the lights highlighted her face beautifully, he found himself breathless, and at the wrong time of course.

“Yes we do.” Bobbi says calmly, she reached out with both her hands to grab his. “Hunter, you and I have had a very unique relationship, but because of that we've had experiences that I think have brought us closer. I've married you once before and I admit that was a mistake,”

Where in hell was she going with this.

“We weren't ready, but now, today I know we are. Hunter I promise I won't be a typical wife, I'll give you a hard time, because well, I'm not perfect. But regardless I promise to love you with all of my being; imperfections and all. I promise to keep you safe, guarding and protecting you, because I know you will do the same.”

Bobbi, blinked once and looked up  into Hunter’s eyes.

“Bob, if I'm to be your husband then there's one thing I have to tell you: you are more than my wife, you are my partner. That means we share everything with each other, it means I trust you with my life, and I hope you feel the same. It means I'll love you until the very end. This is more than a promise, it's a commitment. My commitment to you for the rest of my life. So if I am to be your partner for the rest of my life there is one thing I want you to promise.” A big grin feel upon Bobbi’s face.

“And what's that then?”

“Don't die out there.”

Bobbi closed her eyes and looked downwards, smiling to hold back her tears. “I won't. No way I'd let you slip through my fingers.”

Their eyes were locked together until they were interrupted by the director holding a small box. “I present to you your rings”

Hunter went first and took the ring closest to himself. He lifted Bobbi's left hand, which was already in his hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. Smiling, Bobbi lifted her hand and admired her ring. She used her free hand to pick up the second ring. Lifting Hunter's hand, she did as he had done and slipped the ring onto his finger.

“Lance Hunter, do you take Barbara Morse to be your unlawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“Barbara Morse do you take Lance Hunter to be your unlawfully wedded husband, whom you will cherish through sickness and in health?’

“I do.”

“So now, with the power vested in me by absolutely no one, I pronounce you husband” Bobbi’s smile grew even wider “and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Hunter had kissed Bobbi so many times before, but this one felt special. His hands, with a newfound tension on them, found their way to the back of her neck. Her lips were warm, charged with excitement. He felt the cool of her ring on his jaw. He pressed harder onto her, embracing her and enveloping her, uniting the two in a way they've never felt before. When they released the adrenaline running through his veins slowed and he noticed everyone around him.

Daisy was standing close to the front with Lincoln in tow. She had a wide smile and was clapping with so much excitement. Nearer to the back Fitz was standing alone. He wasn’t clapping but his smile told him all he needed to know.

~

“Congratulations Hunter.” Hunter spun around to see Fitzsimmons hand in hand.

“Well it’s about damn time.” The confused looks on their faces signaled that now wasn’t a good time to talk about them.

“You two are really nice together.” Jemma noted sweetly. “I'll leave you two for a moment.” She released Fitz's hand and made her way over to where Daisy was talking excitedly at the bride.

“I'm sorry.”

“For what?” Hunter asked, confused.

“For how I acted when you told me you were leaving. It was irrational and selfish. I'm really sorry.”

“Not at all Fitz, I'm really sorry it's come to this. I really do hope to be able to come back one day.”

“Me too, and that reminds me. I have something for you, consider it a wedding gift.” Fitz handed the groom a silver brief case.

“It’s a bunch of new gadgets I've been working on. The gun shoots an incendiary bullet, igniting the target on impact. The belt is magnetic, to use as a rapeller. The gloves fry whatever electronic devices they come in contact with. And uh-” Fitz stopped himself from getting too excited “well you can figure the rest out your self.”

“Thank you Fitz.”

“Oh but there is one last one. Twist your ring.” Confused, Hunter did as the engineer said, and as he did so a dot illuminated on his ring pulsing red. Hunter looked behind him to the group of girls and saw that Bobbi was looking at him, and back at her hands.

“It's so you don't lose each other, I've installed a two-way tracking system. You'll always be able to find your way back to each other.” Fitz looked up at Hunter, glowing with pride.

Hunter grabbed Fitz's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. “Fitz you absolute beauty!” Releasing him, Fitz took a step back and looked down.

“I'm really going to miss you Hunter.”

“I'll miss you too buddy.”

~

Hand in hand the newly weds walked down the ramp of the zephyr. About three miles away was a train station. It would take them as far as Seattle and from there they'd catch a plane to who-knows-where. Hunter took one last look to the team bed cons to know over the past couple of years. Mack, his best friend, steadfast and calm, always at his back. Jemma an absolute brilliant mind and incredibly kind. May stone faced but still caring and Coulson their determined leader who would do anything for them. Daisy and Lincoln, shake n’ bake. The two that use their powers for good, protecting each other and all those that need it. And Fitz. So brave, caring and brilliant. And it seems he's got Simmons covered, no need for his help any more.

He squeezed Bobbi's hand as they waved goodbye to their friends and when the door had completely shut Bobbi looked him in the eye. “So partner, you ready for this adventure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in time for the episode! I'm really dreading 03x13 so I guess we'll see what happens. It's so sad to see Fitz and Hunter split up. But it was a blast to write either way. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
